


LadyBuff

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agrest rides a motorcycle, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette is Buff, Secret Identity, dodgeball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Being Ladybug has made Marinette buff. After a round of dodge-ball, Adrien and Marinette suddenly come face to face with their partner. Marinette passes out, and Adrien is a sunshine. Cuteness ensues.





	LadyBuff

Marinette was not sure when it happened. One day she looked in the mirror and noticed she was ripped. Sure, being Ladybug had made her exercise on an extreme basis almost daily, but there was no way she was this buff. Maybe she should have noticed when her jacket wouldn’t fit the way it used to. Maybe she should have noticed when she had to buy new pants because her calves were too tight. But she didn’t.

Her class was as stunned as she was. It was no shock that Marinette wasn’t in gym for a while, she was rarely in class at all. But there were no akumas recently, so Marinette had been present almost every class. When gym rolled around at the end of the week, she went to dress down with the rest of the girls. Completely oblivious to the stares of the other girls, she hummed to herself. When she turned around and noticed the stares she looked at Alya for help, but her best friend was staring too.

“Alya?” Marinette asked. Alya opened and closed her mouth, unable to respond. Marinette grabbed her arm and dragged her past their staring classmates. When they were out in the gym, Alya seemed to come back to her senses.

“Holy crap girl! You are so buff!” Alya squealed. Marinette sighed.

“Is that why everyone was staring?” Marinette whispered.

“Hell yeah! I absolutely cannot wait for class now! We are playing dodgeball!” Marinette groaned. She hated dodgeball. “Girl, you are so buff. You are going to do awesome! When was the last time you were actually in gym?”

“Honestly Alya, I don’t know.” Marinette giggled, maybe this will be fun. The girls filed out of the locker room whispering to each other. The boys were already milling around the gym, shooting basketball aimlessly. One of the boys whistled loud and low, taking in Marinette. Her hot pink shorts were ridiculous short and tight, and her t-shirt was tight against her abs. Adrien and Nino looked over, both jaws dropping. Marinette shuffled from foot to foot, unsure of the attention. Alya grinned and slung her arm around Marinette. A small cough sounded from the door. The students looked to find their gym coach, Mr. D'Argencourt with a large mesh bag of red rubber balls.

“Congratulations, its dodge-ball day! Above the shoulders and below the knees are out of bounds. If you catch a ball thrown at you, one of your teammates gets to come back in the game. But first! We will be doing stretches. Good exercise practice is to always stretch first! Get into pairs and start the routine I showed you.” Alya immediately grabbed Nino’s arm, giving Marinette a sheepish look.

“Sorry Marinette, but you can kill me with your thighs.” Nino and Adrien both laughed.

“I’ll be Mari’s partner,” Adrien smiled. Over the past four years, Marinette’s crush had simmered to a slow burn, being overshadowed by a sly grinning cat. She began speaking in full sentences around him around year two, and now they have a good friendship. Marinette snorted.

“You don’t think I can kill you with my thighs?” Adrien smiled wider.

“Oh, you most definitely can. I’m just less of a scaredy-cat. You are ridiculously ripped Mari, but I can handle it.” Adrien winked. Adrien wasn’t going to lie to himself. Seeing Marinette today was a huge wake up call. She was beautiful. And the fact that she could probably kill him with her thighs was a huge turn on. He knew that his Lady would always hold a place in his heart, but he couldn’t deny he had strong feelings for his classmate. Alya winked at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. He blushed a deep red and laughed. Marinette smiled graciously, thank god. Lord she was perfect.

“Have fun you two!” Alya giggled as she drug Nino away.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “So I haven’t been to gym in a while. Meaning I don’t know the stretching routine.” Marinette admitted.

“That’s okay, I’ll walk you through it!” Adrien then proceeded to do a series of complex stretches, ending in a split.

“Okay! I got this!” Marinette mirrored the routine perfectly, ending in a perfect split as well. Adrien couldn’t help but watch as she stretched. She was very Ladybug-esque and he couldn’t help but think about both now. Alya and Nino were both watching too, as well as the rest of the class. Marinette was toned.

“Okay! That’s enough stretching.” Mr. D'Argencourt yelled, noticing that only one person was stretching. Marinette pulled out of her stretches. Noticing her shirt riding up her stomach, Adrien looked away. The rest of the class spread out, trying not to stare at their classmates abs. “There will be two teams. Rose, Ivan, Kim, Alya, Sabrina, and Alix are on the right side. Adrien, Nino, Marinette, Chloe, Nathaniel, Max, and Mylene are on the left. The teams separated and prepared for battle. Mr. D'Argencourt released the balls and blew his whistle.

Marinette sprung to action. She dove for the nearest ball and retreated to the wall. Adrien noticed the sly smirk on her lips. He shook his head, trying to get the spotted heroin out of his head. He was momentarily distracted so Alya took her chance. The ball narrowly missed his head. Marinette giggled at his side as he dove to the floor.

“You might wanna keep your eyes on the target.” She said with a wink. Adrien smirked and jumped back up. They moved in perfect sync after that. Marinette did a perfect backflip, dodging an incoming ball, while Adrien dove underneath her, grabbing the ball from the air.

Soon it was just the two of them against Alix. The entire class, and the teacher, were on the edge of their seats. Marinette retreated behind Adrien, who was protecting her by parrying any balls Alix throws their way. Marinette scanned the gym looking for Alix’s weak points.

An idea came to Marinette as Alix tried to reach for a ball. She ran to the right side of their territory and grabbed two balls on the ground. She and Adrien shared a look. She motioned upward. His eyes kindled with recognition and a smirk graced his lips. Marinette threw a ball, hoping to distract Alix, but she was too fast and ended up catching it. She motioned for Kim to rejoin her.

Marinette cursed softly as a hail of balls came there way. Adrien slinked past her chuckling. “I’m _feline_ like we’re in for more of a fight.” Marinette giggled loudly as she ducked under a ball. He winked at her as they changed places. Alix was facing Adrien and Marinette was facing Kim. Alix and Kim only had two balls, while Adrien and Marinette had hoarded all the balls. Adrien caught Marinette’s eye with a raised eyebrow.  

“Let’s go!” She shouted. Adrien sprinted to the middle of the gym, Mari not far behind. Kim and Alix both threw their balls, but it was too late. Adrien slid onto the ground as Marinette launched herself over him. Alex’s and Kim’s attack flew between their bodies. Marinette attacked, hitting Alex on the arm, while Adrien’s slammed into Kim’s gut. Marinette finished her flip and landed lightly on her toes as Adrien flipped himself off the floor next to her. Marinette and Adrien both lifted their arms and fist bumped, laughing.

The entire gym erupted in screaming. Marinette was too preoccupied with the light she saw in Adrien’s eye. It was Chat Noir. Adrien was Chat Noir. She felt the floor fall out from under her and she collapsed on the ground.

Adrien rushed forward as Mari fell to the ground. He caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her in his arms. Mr. D'Argencourt crouched down and tried to lift Marinette from Adrien’s arms, but he wouldn’t let go. He had seen something during the game he would never forget. He saw the brilliant blue eyes of his lady. D’Argencourt realized he wasn’t going to be able to take Marinette to the nurse, so he motioned for Adrien to follow him.

“Everybody move! Class is officially over, go to the next one!” He yelled as he rushed the students away. Adrien felt Mari stir lightly in his arms, so he grasped her tighter.

Marinette woke in the nurse's office, a hand grasping hers tightly. She heard the nurse frantically taking with someone.

“Mr. Agreste, it is long past the time you should be returning to class.”

“It is long past the time she should be waking up, what’s wrong?” She heard Chat’s voice, but that couldn’t be right, she had been in class, not an akuma attack.

“Ms. Dupein-Chang is perfectly fine. She is dehydrated and tired. I heard you two put on quite the show in gym, now you must let her rest.” Adrien began to protest, but Marinette groaned. His eyes snapped to her, trying to find any other signs of waking. It all came flooding back to her at once. Gym class, the dynamic duo, fist bumping with Chat… no Adrien. She sat up suddenly, gasping for air. The nurse pushed Adrien out of the way and held up a bottle of water. Marinette chugged the whole thing, and took a deep breath.

“I’m okay, what happened?” Marinette breathed deeply.

“You passed out after gym, dear. Not enough hydration.” The nurse patted her cheek softly and went to get another bottle of water. Marinette glanced quickly at Adrien, who perked up, but she averted her eyes.

“Oh drat, I’m out of water. You two wait here while I fetch some.” The nurse bustled out of the room, closing the door behind her. Adrien was by Marinette’s side in second. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

“How do you feel?” He asked. Marinette shrugged, looking anywhere except his eyes. She wasn’t ready to see them yet. She knew as soon as she did, her worlds would collide. “Marinette.” Adrien’s voice was soft, but commanding. She squirmed, but looked up. A gasp escaped from her lips. Her chaton’s piercing green eyes pinned her in place.

Adrien hadn’t believed it, but she was his lady. He had to stop himself from kissing her. “My lady,” he whispered. Marinette’s breath hitched and tears welled in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked.

“Chaton,” she breathed. Adrien’s face broke into a massive smile. His lady recognized him. He reached for her, but froze as she flinched. “Oh my god, this is way too much. This was never supposed to happen.” Adrien retreated, giving her space.

“I’ll uh… head to class… give you some time to process….” He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck again. “Maybe I can stop by later…” He was referring to his many late-night visits to her balcony. Mari looked up sharply, recognition dawning in her eyes.

“Oh my god, you came to visit me. As Marinette.” Her jaw hung open. He started to reply, but she interrupted. “No, don’t tell me. Come over, later tonight. The um… usual time.” Adrien nodded and slowly backed out of the room.

Marinette waited for the nurse to return and processed everything she had learned. Chat had come to see her. Adrien had come to see her. It was no secret that Adrien was in love with Ladybug. It dawned on her then. Chat was in love with Ladybug. She had always attributed his flirting to his personality. He was naturally flirty, charismatic, and a general player. She had never judged him for it, but it made it so she tried not to like him romantically.

But he had come to see her, regularly, as Marinette. Meaning, he either knew who she was, and she highly doubted he didn’t just find out, or he liked her as Marinette, whether it be romantic or not, he appreciated her, not just Ladybug.

The nurse returned and gave her another bottle of water. Marinette didn’t feel well enough to return to class, so the nurse released her to return home. Marinette returned to the locker room to quickly change and found Alya waiting for her. She received a huge hug from her best friend.

“Oh my god girl, are you okay?!” She screeched. Marinette laughed and nodded. “And what was that about Adrien? He absolutely refused to let you go. D’Argentcourt was pretty upset because Adrien wouldn’t let him take you to the nurse without him.” Marinette blushed deeply.

“He did not?” Marinette asked incredulously. Alya nodded. “Wow.”

“Marinette, that boy gave you the look I’ve only ever seen Chat Noir give Ladybug. It was deep, and I have no doubts he would tear apart the world to save you. And I know you’re over your little crush, but he’s looked at you like that for quite a while. The only reason I’m saying anything now is because the rest of the class saw it too.” Marinette blushed again. “I’m just sayin’ girl, maybe you should give the boy another chance.” Alya bumped her shoulder and gave her another hug.

“I’m heading home for the day. I will… think about what you’ve said. Thank you Alya.” Marinette waved as she headed for the door. “Oh, can you fill me in on what happens in class?” Alya nodded as Mari left for home.

When Mari had asked her to fill her in, Alya was sure she meant notes, but she had to share Adrien’s sad puppy eyes. She had noticed when she entered class. Adrien had visibly deflated when she walked in. Alya was sure he was hoping for Marinette.

Marinette ignored all texts after Alya’s fourth. She has some serious thinking she had to do with Tiki.

“I can’t believe all it took was a little game of dodgeball for you two to learn each other’s identities.” She had giggled. Marinette rolled her eyes. “But I’m not sure what your problem is.”

“Well Tikki, I don’t know how to feel anymore. I liked Adrien, then I liked Chat, and now they’re the same person, and I’m so confused.” Marinette cradled a cup of tea in her hands and busied herself by pacing the balcony.

“I figured you would be relieved they are the same. You managed to fall in love with both sides of his personality.” Marinette pondered her words.

“I suppose you’re right. I never stopped loving Adrien, I just fell in love with all of the things that made Chat who he is. They’re so different, but honestly so similar. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.” Tikki giggled.

“It’s part of the magic of kwami’s. Your identities are protected as long as they need to be. Sometimes things work in mysterious ways.” Marinette smiled.

“I’m nervous about tonight. I’m not freaking out anymore, but what if he feels differently. What if he only feels that way about Ladybug, and not Marinette.”

“Marinette, you heard Alya. She sees a lot more than any of us realize. I have no doubts about what she said about Adrien. You’re just going to have to wait and see though, but since you are having him come over tonight, I might suggest you clean your room.” Marinette turned and looked down at the disaster that was her room. She squealed and set to work.

By the time ten o’clock rolled around, she had cleaned her room, as well as made a batch of macarons for them to munch on. She paced anxiously, waiting for Chat. Adrien, she corrected herself. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost ten thirty. She looked up at her skylight and saw her kitty staring down at her. She jolted in surprise and rushed to open the door.

“What are you doing out here?” She asked as he backed away from the door. He rubbed the back of his neck. Really, how had she never noticed?

“Sorry. I didn’t think you were ready for me to stop by yet, so I decided to wait.” He replied sheepishly. There was an awkward pause.

“Well, uh, come on in.” Marinette disappeared into her room and Chat followed close behind. Chat fidgeted in the center of her room. A small red blur flew into his vision.

“Hi! I’m Tikki! It’s lovely to meet you Adrien!” A large bug like kwami was floating in front of him. Adrien couldn’t help himself, he squealed.

“Oh! You are absolutely adorable!” He crooned. Tiki giggled and smiled bashfully. “And you are undeniably nothing like Plagg!” Tiki giggled again.

“Has he been giving you trouble? He’s a no good alley cat sometimes!” At her words, Adrien’s transform dropped. Plagg flew out of the rig huffily.

“Who are you calling a no good alley cat, you bug eyed bundle of joy!” He groaned. Tikki tackled him in a hug, launching them across the room. Plagg extracted himself from Tikki and flew up to Marinette.

“Huh, so you’re the new Ladybug,” was all he said. Marinette stammered, this was a bit more than she anticipated.

“Uh yea. Did you want something to eat?” She knew he must be hungry from keeping up Adrien’s transformation. Plagg swelled and grinned.

“Now this is a Ladybug! I would like some Camembert!” Plagg nodded his approval as Tikki rolled her eyes. Marinette pondered his request.

“We might be out of Camembert wedges, but I know for a fact we have Camembert loaves, would that be an okay substitute?” Plagg huffed slightly, but nodded. Marinette descended into the bakery below.

“I like her.” Plagg said when she was gone. Tikki and Adrien both looked at him in surprise.

“Really?” Adrien asked incredulously.

“Plagg in how many thousands of years, you have only ever like three of my chosen.” Tikki said. Adrien turned to her.

“Seriously three?”

“Including this one.” Plagg grinned. “I’m picky. But I could have almost chosen her as my chosen. She’s cunning but thoughtful.” Tikki rolled her eyes.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t. She would be in loads of trouble by now.” Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“Marinette is cunning? And how much trouble are we talking about?” He asked. Plagg laughed maniacally.

“Kid, I’ve watched that girl scheme and plot for years just by sitting in your backpack. I have no doubts that without Tikki, she would be in a mountain of trouble.” Before Adrien could reply, Marinette had begun to open the trap door. She carried a tray so large of cheese and bread, Adrien’s jaw dropped. Plagg began to buzz with anticipation.

“I figured you would be pretty hungry, Plagg. It makes so much sense why the smell of Camembert has followed Adrien for years.” She teased as she set the tray down. Adrien visibly deflated.

“I’d hoped no one would notice.” He groaned. Marinette shook her head and laughed.

“Kitty, its Camembert. Nothing is more pungent.” She gestured to the balcony. “Shall we talk out there. Give these two some privacy?” She gestured to Tikki and the mound of cheese Plagg was currently in. Adrien nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. She grabbed a tray with macarons and a tea set before climbing the ladder. Adrien stretched when he emerged from the window. Marinette averted her eyes as a slice of skin showed under his shirt. When they were both sitting comfortable, Marinette started.

“So, you are Chat Noir.” She stated. Adrien nodded.

“And, you are Ladybug.” He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, he was entranced by her beauty.

“Why have you been coming to see me as Chat these past couple years?” She asked sharply. Adrien couldn’t stop the bright blush that spread across his cheeks. He had hoping to get to this last.

“Well, uh. I wanted to see you one night, and well I didn’t think you thought of Adrien as a friend, and I didn’t have your number. So I just kind of transformed and meandered this way, hoping you would be up, and you were.” Adrien smiled sheepishly. Marinette remembered the night. She had keep sketching a new design when Chat had just appeared on her railing. She about had a heart attack from the fright.

“Why did you continue coming to see me after I opened up to you more?” She pushed forward.

“I liked how you were around Chat. You were open and had no qualms about calling me out or teasing me.” He shrugged.

“We have that now. As civilians, but you’ve come to see me every two days like clockwork.” Marinette pushed yet again. Adrien groaned.

“Marinette are you really going to make me say it?” Adrien noted the confusion in her eyes. He stood from his chair and knelt in front of her. He clasped her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes.

“I’ve been using my other identity as an excuse to see you more. It’s been an amazing excuse to be around you any time I want to.” Marinette’s eyes grew cloudy with more confusion.

“But, I don’t understand. Ladybug isn’t me. Why would you want to be with me when you could be scouring the city for your spotted heroin?” Her voice was quiet. Adrien knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for.

“Because I fell in love with Ladybug on the first day we met. She was fierce and strong, but in the four years we have been fighting together, that’s all I know about her. Marinette on the other hand, is all those things and more. You are amazing Marinette, and I got to fall in love with you not just as Marinette, but as Ladybug as well.” Tears were pooling in Marinette’s eyes. Adrien shifted his eyes away. “I’m sorry if this is all too sudden.”

Marinette made an odd squeaking gasping noise and he turned back to her. Before he could say anything, her lips were on his. He gasped in surprise. He didn’t want to be that person to say his entire life led up to this kiss, but it totally did. Marinette’s lips were soft and warm on his. Adrien’s hand moved up her arms and cradled her jaw. They both pulled away, leaving their first kiss sweet and romantic. Marinette rested her forehead on Adrien’s, just enjoying his presence.

“I doubt this will be too sudden, but would you like to go out… with me?” Marinette grinned.

“Ya know kitty, I think I might like that.” She reached forward and captured his lips once more. This kiss was much more passionate than the first. Adrien moved his hands so that one grasped her hip to pull her in closer, while the other tangled itself within her hair. Marinette wrapped both of her arm around his neck, sliding one into his hair while the other cupped his jaw.

Adrien swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, making her gasp. He took the opening and slid his tongue into her mouth. She groaned as explored the planes of her mouth. They broke this kiss gasping for air. Marinette shivered as a gust of wind flew through. Adrien stood and pulled her up with him.

“Come on, bugga. You are way to underdressed to be in this wind.” They both blushed and they realized she was wearing an outfit similar to her gym ensemble. “I uh… didn’t mean!” Adrien stammered. Marinette blushed but smiled.

“Don’t worry kitty, I have no doubts you didn’t.” She reassured him. His blush was still bright when he descended the stairs. Plagg and Tikki were passed out next to the empty cheese tray.

“I’m a little curious Marinette. I didn’t think you liked me this way.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette eyed the motion. She pulled him onto the chaise and leaned against him.

“Adrien, you know the reason I never talked to you was because I physically couldn’t, right?” Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I thought you hated me for years.” Marinette burst out laughing.

“Quite the opposite. But it was a very well known fact that you were head over heels for Ladybug. So about three years ago, I decided to move on. It was incredibly hard, but I started hanging out with this leather wearing guy I know. And I couldn’t stop thinking about him.” Marinette finished with a sly smile. Adrien grinned wide and kissed her again.

“Oh so,” he pulled back. Marinette looked at him alarmed. “What is Alya gonna say?” He asked. Marinette’s eyes widened to saucers.

“Screw that, what’s Chloe gonna say?!” She asked. Adrien’s features morphed into terror, then he smirked.

“I bet you a weeks’ worth of solo patrols she breaks something.” He joked. Marinette groaned but laughed quietly.

“I doubt it’ll get that far. Especially because she’s been dating Nathanael.” She said seriously. Adrien almost fell out of his chair as Marinette’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh my god you can’t tell anyone.” Adrien’s eyes bugged.

“How do you even know!? Are they really? For how long?!” He was bouncing with joy.

“It started ages ago now, but they wanted to keep it a secret for a while. They don’t really run in each other’s social circles. Ugh I can’t believe I let it slip. It’s a complete accident that I found out. They go on dates outside of this city! I was invited to take a tour of the Beauvaisis art school, and they were in Beauvaisis for the day! We all had quite the fright when we ran into each other. It’s super weird. We’re like awkward friends now.” Adrien perked up at her mentioning university. They were going to be graduating soon, and maybe leaving, but they had just begun their relationship.

“Wow. That’s not what I expected,” Adrien said. Marinette shrugged. “So did you like it?”

“Their relationship? I mean it's odd, but I had lunch with them, and I have to say it's pretty adorable.” Adrien shook his head.

“No the school,” he corrected.

“Oh no, it wasn’t for me. I love Paris too much to leave I think. I’m really hoping to get into ESMOD or even Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale. I’d prefer EDSMOD though. What about you? Is your dad going to choose your college and career?” She teased, but they both knew he would try.

“I really want to go into science. The Pierre and Marie Curie University is my top choice.” Adrien gave himself a mental high five at hearing she wanted to stay in Paris. She snorted loudly.

“Brains and beauty. Is there something you don’t have?” Marinette teased.

“Well I was looking for a super kick ass girlfriend, but that position was thankfully filled. So, no I’m pretty much set for life.” He smirked. Marinette laughed and smacked his arm playfully. They both glossed of the ‘set for life’ aspect of his words. “It is late though. I should get home.” He kissed her one last time before standing up. “Plagg, get up you lump.” He poked the kwami in the stomach. Plagg’s grumbling was minimal as he stretched. Adrien faced Marinette.

“Dinner,” she blurted before he could say anything. He blinked with surprise. “I mean we should have dinner.” She corrected. Adrien smiled widely.

“Friday. I’ll pick you up at seven. Plagg, transform me.” The green glow engulfed her room as he transformed. Chat smiled back and her and pecked her on the lips before jumping out the skylight. Marinette collapsed on the chaise and giggled. Tikki smiled and her chosen, happy she had found her cat.

**

The next morning found Marinette running late, as usual. She would have been exponentially late had her new boyfriend not been waiting for her in the bakery. She froze when she saw Adrien chatting with her mother, and was propelled into motion when Sabine reached up and patted his cheek fondly.

“Uh hey!” She said. They both looked at her and smiled.

“Oh Marinette, it's so good you called Adrien to pick you up. You know you can’t be late.” Her mother scolded her.

“Besides! We never get to see him anymore! Your friends don’t come over very much anymore and we miss them!” Her father boomed from behind her. He had emerged from the kitchen with a bag of hot pastries. Marinette glared at Adrien, who just grinned.

“Right, well let’s go.” She started for the door, but her mother called her back.

“Wait you two! Don’t forget your breakfast!” Sabine handed the back of hot pastries to Adrien with a smile and a sly wink. Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm and pulled him from the bakery as he waved to her parents. Marinette halted when she didn’t see a sleek black car waiting for them.

“Oh, I forgot, you’ve been too late this past _year_ to see that I found a small taste of freedom.” His emphasis on year was not lost of her. He gestured to a beautiful silver motorcycle parked on the curb.

“Hold up. Your father, Gabriel overprotective Agreste, lets you ride to school without the gorilla on a motorcycle?” She asked incredulously. Adrien nodded, a huge smile adorning his features.

“Come on let’s go!” He tossed her a spare helmet and straddled the seat.

“My parents would never allow this if they knew.” Marinette grumbled.

“Actually, your dad thought it was purrfectly cool.” Marinette jumped with surprise. “I just think they wouldn’t allow you to actually drive one, bugga.” Adrien smirked.

“How in all hells did I not notice you were freaking Chat Noir,” she grumbled to herself as she climbed on the back. “Stupid alley cat, wooing my parents.” Adrien laughed at the last part, but didn’t reply. The drive to the school was short and very fast. Marinette loved it. It had all of the freedom of flying through Paris without actually flying through Paris. She was laughing hysterically when they pulled into the school parking lot. Most of their classmates stopped to stare as she dismounted the motorcycle, not used to her being on time, let alone early for class. Adrien swung off the motorcycle and unclasped the helmet to slide it off her head.

“Officially, the only way I will be arriving to school!” Marinette announced. Her cheeks were flushed from the rush, and her eyes sparkled in a way they only did when she was yo-yoing around Paris. He couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her. Distantly, Marinette heard the shocked gasps of their classmates and the high pitched squeal that belonged to Alya.

“You suckers all owe me ten bucks!” Alix shouted as they parted. Marinette blushed and hid her face in Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien grinned at the crowd as they all pulled out their wallets. He pulled Mari away from his chest and led her to their class. When they reached the group, Alix was counting almost 200 bucks. Marinette plucked the cash from her hands and counted out 40. She pocketed 20 and slipped the other 20 in Adrien’s breast pocket. “Hey!” She shouted.

“If you’re gonna make bets on us, we get to collect,” Marinette shrugged. Alix huffed but nodded. The first bell rang and they all scrambled to class. Alya snatched Marinette’s hand and pulled her back.

“Oh my god girl!” Her best friend squealed. “So like are you guys dating now? What happened? When did it happen? How come you didn’t tell me?!” Adrien and Nino waited patiently for their girlfriends to finish.

“So, dating Marinette.” Nino grinned. “It’s about time you did something.” Adrien looked at his feet.

“I uh didn’t. She kissed me.” Nino busted up laughing.

“Nice, but uh. What are you going to do about Ladybug?” He asked Adrien seriously. Adrien shrugged.

“I mean Ladybug is the heroin of Paris. Did you really expect me to date her?” Adrien gave his friend a sad look. Nino’s jaw fell open.

“Dude look who grew up over night.” Nino pushed him playfully. “Yo, Alya! I’d really like to be on time to class!” He called. Alya was jumping up and down with something Marinette had said.

“Okay. But we are so going on double dates!” Alya screeched. When they got into class, it was like nothing had happened. Alya chatted Marinette’s ear off about Ladybug. The only difference was the  quiet looks she and Adrien kept exchanging.

When Chloe sauntered into the room, the class collectively held their breath. Chloe’s eyes swept over Marinette and Adrien, noting the subtle shifts between them. She froze and turned to them. Marinette and Adrien stared at her with baited breath. Chloe raised a single eyebrow, focusing on Adrien, and stalked forward.

“Don’t even think about fucking this up.” She said to him. Adrien’s jaw dropped as Chloe gave Marinette a never before seen smile before she continued to her seat. The air was let back into the room as everyone breathed again.

Adrien glanced back at Marinette and gave her a soft smile. The crinkle in her eye and the blush on her cheeks made him realize that everything up to this point was more than worth what the rest of his life was going to be.  

  



End file.
